


Mr. Loverman

by Bakudeku_for_the_win



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU (band), Ash Lynx is dead, Eiji can sing, Fic by my brotato Ella, Not Beta Read, Public breakdowns ig, This is NOT my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakudeku_for_the_win/pseuds/Bakudeku_for_the_win
Summary: This isn't my fic. ik I put this in the tags and notes and everything but I'm just tryna give credit where credit is due yaknow?I belt the lyrics, but I never hear him singing along. I need to hear him, to feel him standing next to me. I need him. I don't want to let go. I can't let go.
Relationships: Okumura Eiji - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT MY FIC, I was just asked to post it on my account. All credit goes to my friend Ellsssss.

**Mr. Loverman**

It was a busy scene, like those from movies. The crowd screamed unintelligibly, and a slight chatter could be heard over the loud background music. The band playing was upbeat and loud, and multicolored spotlights blinded people as they spun. Once finished with their songs, the band shuffled off the stage. Eiji waited behind the curtain, nervous for his debut. He turned to his accompaniments, who gave him a reassuring nod before he took his first steps onto the elevated platform. He stared out into the crowd, squinting. ‘It looks crowded’ he thought as he saw people shoving closer to the stage. He felt as if he was the new exhibit at an aquarium, all the people, like tiny children trying to get a closer look. He tried to look up but was blinded by the fluorescent stage lights. So really, the only reasonable place to look was the floor. He felt his heart trying to claw its way out of his body, and he clenched his chest, hoping to soothe his nerves. As the lights started to turn, he gave one last look at his band. A small smile quirked on his lips as he turned around, taking deep breaths. his heart was still, and the show was about to begin. 

The lights illuminated Eiji's face as he looked out into the bustling crowd. He was searching for someone, but couldn't seem to find him. He hoped they would meet by the end of the performance. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he wanted praise, in some form of a hug or a kiss to assure him he did a good job. He was jolted back into reality when he heard the slow tune that had etched its way into his brain after weeks and weeks of practice start to play. He opened his mouth and the words poured out. His voice was angelic, smooth and soft. The crowd swayed with him as he continued to sing. The band knew what would inevitably happen, once Eiji came to terms with the truth. He would never find the face he was searching for. As they neared the chorus, Eiji’s heart began to stutter once more. His gliding voice began to crack, but he knew. In the back of his mind, buried deep, he  _ knew. _

His heart beating so loud he suspected the audience could hear it. He searched frantically, just wanting to see one streak of his beautiful blonde hair and jade eyes. His head shot up from its slouch when he saw it. A silhouette pushing into the crowd. Hair smooth and silky amber. Ash’s piercing eyes shined brighter now that they were visible in the light.

Eiji felt a wetness he’s come to expect whenever the blonde made his way into the singer’s thoughts on his cheeks. The band behind him knew what was happening. They couldn't see Eiji’s face, but they knew who he was thinking of. Of course they did. Eiji quirked the sides of his lips in a slight smile. He saw him. Ash was there. Right there in front of him. He wanted to reach out, but he knew as soon as he did, Ash would disappear once more and it would be a while before he would see him again. He sang the end of the chorus with his heart breaking, tears streaming down his face. “I’m mister loverman, and I miss my lover...”. He was sobbing now, having to take gasps of air in between words. The band slowed their tempo to better suit the breaks in his voice, knowing there was no helping it. Eiji reached out into the crowd, only hoping to get just a little closer to Ash. That’s all he wanted, to be close again. To be able to touch, to be able to feel the heat radiating off the body next to him. He reached and reached, but the farther he got, the more Ash seemed to slip away. 

The song ended with a flourish and Eiji opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize they were closed. There was an ache in his arm, from reaching out to someone who wasn’t there. The place Ash had once stood was now vacant, the only thing occupying the space was the sparkle of a small jewel dropped by someone in the crowd. Jade. The same color as his eyes. Eiji took a deep breath and straightened up, tears still spilling over cheeks. He turned on his heels and walked off the stage, his bandmates embracing him the second they were out of view. Eiji sobbed, choking on his own grief. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, curled in a puddle of his own snot and tears, but his screams had died down, and he didn’t quite feel like he was drowning anymore. Legs shaking, he carefully stood and slouched back to his dressing room. He searched for the last thing he had, the only thing left. It was tucked into his wallet, where it’s been since he heard the news. He needs to make sure it’s with him always. He slid down the wall in the corner of the room and curled in on himself, holding the small square to his chest.

_ Please come back to me, my lynx... _


End file.
